galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Tolan (D5)
Emily Serena Tolan (nee Graystone) is the wife of Rear Admiral Scott Tolan, the main protagonist, in the Battlestar Victorious series. Early Life Emily Tolan is the third child of Alfred Graystone, a close relation to Daniel Graystone. Her older siblings are Andre Graystone and Andrea Graystone, both of whom serve in the Colonial Fleet. Emily was a beauty pageant contestant, eventually taking the title of ‘Miss Caprica’. It was during this time that she met the then Major Scott Tolan at Caprica Beach. The two started dating and eventually married. In the story ‘Ride of the Valkyrie’ Emily is at her home in Caprica recovering from a miscarriage that nearly caused her to die. It was during this time that Dr. Bryce Sabus attempted to steal her away from Scott Tolan. Life Before 'The Fall' Emily graduated from Athena Academy on Caprica, and later attended Apollo University where she graduated with a Bachelor’s Degree in Sociology and an Associate’s Degree in Education. It has yet to be revealed what her profession was before she married or what she did afterwards. Emily did use her influence for many charitable causes, hoping to remove some of the stain on the Graystone name that resulted from being the family that created the Cylons. There was one secret that Emily kept from her husband. In an attempt to make Tolan more acceptable to the high society the family ran in, Alfred Graystone arranged for Scott Tolan’s meteoric rise through the ranks. It was because of this that he was able to rise from Major to Rear Admiral in less than ten years. Emily knew this, but was forced to keep quiet. This stemmed from the fact that she knew her husband would resign from the Colonial Fleet rather than serve at a rank he knew he did not get on his own merits. Relationships It has been established that before the Fall Emily had many friends. As for close friends three that are known of are the Bowmans, Artimus and Brooke, and Tyrone Carter. The one person Emily may harbor some ill feelings towards would be Commander Bridget Woods. This stems from a weekend romance Scott Tolan had with Woods back before he met and married Emily. The fact that Scott chose Woods to serve as his Executive Officer on both theBattlestar Vanguard and theBattlestar Victorious planted a seed of doubt in her mind as to whether or not her husband still had feelings towards Woods. Life after 'The Fall' At the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies Emily is the mother of triplets Lisa, Andrew (named after Scott's murdered older brother), and Henry (named after Scott's father) Tolan. They were on the maiden voyage of the Colonial Line space liner Olympica, and managed to stay hidden until discovered by the Battlestar Victorious. During the events of ‘Battlestar Victorious Volume One’ Emily is injured during a riot that takes place on the Olympica. She is evacuated to the hospital ship Solace, but is in a coma. She awakes in Volume Two, and as of Volume Three is still recovering from the traumatic head injury she suffered. Category:Female Category:Civilans Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Civilian Category:Dimension Five Category:Battlestar Victorious